The Present
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: Steve has no idea what to get Danny for Christmas.


_**Yesss...this isn't Never Saw It Coming... The muse has locked itself in its room over that story. Don't worry - I'm working on it. This one was supposed to be for Christmas S7 but got lost somewhere. I rescued it from the trash heap just for all of you. I hope you enjoy. :-)**_

* * *

 _What do you get the man who gave you half his liver?_

Steve glared at the screen before closing his laptop with a frustrated exhale. He'd been scrolling through pages and pages of web searches and Amazon suggestions. To no avail.

He had no idea what to give his best friend for Christmas.

Not that they were even supposed to buy presents this year. Danny had waived them off. He was happy to be alive after plane crashes and terrorists taking over winter dances. He was content to have his partner at his side. No need for gifts.

Beside, no material item could ever compare to saving someone's life and ultimately saving your own in the process. Or some nonsense Steve had half ignored.

He called bullshit. He knew Danny would have something for him under his tree. Like always. And he'd look like the idiot.

Steve pounded his desk with a growl.

"What'd that desk ever do to you?" Danny walked into the office and flopped on Steve's couch.

"What do you want, Danny?" Steve's tone was hard, the jagged edge of annoyance from hours of a so far unsuccessful mission cut through Danny's good mood.

"Wow." Danny drug the word out, arms stretched behind over his head. "And here I thought it was gonna be a good day."

Steve rolled his eyes. "You? Good day? That's a laugh."

Danny flinched, but Steve shoved the hurt aside as he waited for his partner's comeback.

"Well, Steven, I don't know what crawled up your-"

Lou poked his head in the open door, frowning at the two of them. "We got a case. You two can pick up this lover's quarrel when we're done."

Twenty minutes later, Danny was on the ground. Two bullets embedded in his vest.

"I told you to stay down, dammit." Steve ran his hands over his partner.

"Get your grubby paws off me." Danny wheezed. "I'm fine. Stop feeling me up."

"Get checked out."

"Of course I will. I'm not YOU." Danny yelled before dissolving into a coughing fit and shoving his best friend.

Steve fell back on his ass, stunned. Danny closed his eyes, trying to control his exhale. His face a mask of pain. "I'm sorry, Steve."

Danny reached for his partner, fingers just grazing Steve's knee.

"No Danny, you're right. You aren't me. But I - well, thanks to you - I am now partly you."

Danny wrinkled his nose, signals not connecting. "I don't follow."

"You see - your little sacrifice changed the balance. Hell, it changed everything. Now there's more of you - or less - or you've been redistributed." Steve moved in closer as he was babbling.

"Did you hit your head?" Danny's question was more concern than snark.

"No, I'm great."

Steve ran his hands down Danny's arms, holding him in place.

"My arms are fine, Steven. What are you doing?"

"Giving you your present." Steve glanced around. No one was looking.

He leaned in and kissed Danny.

Eyes wide, Danny did not participate in the kiss. After a few seconds of utter confusion, he shoved Steve and scooted away.

"You did hit your head!" Danny braced his ribs. "Fuck. Get this off me."

Steve nodded and obeyed, head ducked, eyes avoiding Danny's gaze as he undid the vest. "I'm sorry. Please forget it."

Danny grabbed Steve's shoulder and squeezed hard, fingernails digging in. "It's okay."

Steve still couldn't meet his eyes. A swarm descended on them as HPD and EMTs scoured the scene. He stepped away as Danny was guided to an ambulance, the moment irrevocably broken.

They didn't talk again until hours later in the ER waiting area.

One hand in his hair, the other on his hip, Steve blurted. "Look, I'm sorry."

"You said that already. I said it was okay." Danny folded his discharge papers, holding them away from his partner.

Steve didn't hide that he was trying in vain to read his friend's paperwork, but he continued on this track of conversational avoidance. "We're good then?"

"Of course." Danny smiled as he pet Steve's arm, clearly feeling his pain meds. "I was surprised. Flattered. Maybe a little confused. What about Lynne?"

Steve frowned at the mention and Danny just kept talking.

"You're the best, babe, really. You still hoping for a kiss?" Danny laughed, holding his ribs and hissing with pain.

Something snapped and Steve wanted to punch his best friend. "Serves you right."

"Wait, you want me to be in pain? Seriously? I'm not joking about the aborted lip lock." Danny tried to grab Steve's sleeve. "Hey, it was a moment. Right? I get it. You were overcome with worry for your best pal."

"Sure." Face hard, Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

"Steve?"

"Go home, Danny. Get some rest." Steve tossed Danny's keys at him.

Danny caught the keys mostly on reflex, staring at them like he might get bitten. "What about you?"

"I'll catch a ride with someone."

"Wait." Danny wrinkled his nose, clearly at a loss. But not for words. "I can't - I'm not supposed to drive. The pain meds."

He twirled the keys around his finger, dropping them.

"Oh yea." Steve nodded, looking at the floor. "Awkward."

Crouching slowly, a dizzy Danny retrieved his keys. "I'll ask Lou. You take the Camaro and pick me up in the morning."

Steve watched with concern as his partner fumbled with the keys on the floor. "Take the day, Danny, please."

"Seriously? It was 2 slugs to the vest. You chew them up and eat them for breakfast." Danny giggled and Steve didn't, so he smacked him as he handed over the keys. "I'm fine except for some bruises."

"Come on, you look like shit. No one will fault you -"

"Oh, I see this is a contest now? Who's more badass? Well, you win 'cause bruises still hurt like hell, Steven, and I'm not you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I'm tired. In pain. Ignore me."

"I think I will then." Steve turned and walked away.

As soon as he hit the sidewalk, Steve called Lou and arranged a ride for his frustrating best friend. He roared out of the parking lot, mind drifting back to his mission.

 _What the hell was he gonna get Danny for Christmas?_

/././

Hours later, Danny opened his eyes. _Someone was in his house._ His heart rate increased. Pain flared in his chest when he tried to take a deep breath. So much for remaining calm.

He reached for his weapon, vision fuzzy in the sleepy, semi-darkness.

 _Shit, where was his gun?_

He sat up straighter, eyes more focused. His room was the way he'd left it. Door slightly ajar. Light on in the bathroom out of habit for when Charlie stayed. _Wait a minute - the kids?_ They were with Rachel, thank goodness, because there was that sound again.

Someone was in his house. Maybe out in the kitchen or TV room. Danny strained to listen and was getting too much static from the ringing in his ears. A lovely product of too many years spent in the vicinity of his partner. The thought of Steve gave him a momentary twinge of sadness. He didn't like how they'd left things.

Then, he caught something in his peripheral.

Instead of his gun on the nightstand where he was sure he'd left it, there was a note.

 _ **Put some clothes on. Join me in the kitchen.**_

 _What the ever loving fuck?_

 _Join who in the kitchen?_

Melissa was gone - on the mainland returning to her old life.

Was this the work of some crazed killer? _Nah, they'd have killed him in his sleep_. Unless they were screwing with him.

Wait - Steven. His danger loving, annoying, forever trespassing best friend.

Danny rubbed his eyes and studied the note closer, squinting in the dim light. Yes, this was indeed Steve's chicken scratch.

 _How did he know Danny was naked?_

"You kicked the covers off in your sleep."

Danny's yelp of surprise turned into a growl. "Steven..."

"Nice ass by the way."

"Dickhead." Danny tossed a pillow at his partner.

"Get dressed and come out here. Pretty please?" Steve flashed a grin and disappeared.

/././

Grumbling to himself and cursing his stiff, achy body, Danny climbed out of bed and did as he was asked. Curiosity overrode his frustration and usual annoyance with all things Steve. Though he almost cried when he caught sight of the bruises on his chest. Thank god for body armor.

He took the deepest breath he could with sore ribs and walked into the hall.

Something had changed. Colored light and soft music greeted him.

Christmas carols.

 _And did he smell cookies?_ Chocolate chip to be exact. His favorite.

He almost couldn't contain the shifting feelings of anxiety and glee.

Danny held his hand up like he was blinded. "What did you do?"

"Merry Christmas, Danny."

Steve stood beside a large tree, ornament in his hand. The room was festooned with garlands of flowers and strings of popcorn. Stockings hung from the mantle, candy canes and gifts already poking out of them. It was pure holiday madness.

"Mele Kalikimaka, Steven."

Steve's face lit up at the words, almost blushing. He didn't flinch when Danny snaked his arm around his waist. Warm hand pulling him close.

"I can't believe you did this. Did you sleep at all?"

"My elves helped."

"You mean other people were in my house." Danny froze, thinking for a few seconds. "No one else saw me naked, right?"

"Kono might need therapy."

Steve held up his hands and pulled away when Danny's face contorted with shock and anger.

"Wait, wait, I'm kidding! No one else. Just me."

"Still not sure how I feel about that." Danny frowned. "Come here."

Steve hesitated.

"I don't bite." Danny's eyes grew darker and smile more dangerous. "Unless you ask me to..."

/././

Steve and Danny sat on the couch, admiring the decorations as they shared a plate of cookies and coffee. The mood was cozy, borderline romantic even.

"I don't need any presents, babe. I am happy that right now - right here - you are with me. Safe. You've got all your fingers and toes." Danny leaned back against the couch.

Steve took a sip of coffee before adding. "And vital organs."

Rolling his eyes, Danny conceded with a huff. "Yes that too."

"Thanks to you, buddy."

Danny looked away for a few seconds. "As much as you don't want to be reminded about that, I don't need to be thanked."

"But you said - "

"Yea, days after the whole thing happened. I was in shock. I was angry. You were a jerk."

Steve frowned.

"Stop. Before you say anything - " Danny raised a hand. "I was a jerk, too. I didn't think about what this means for you. How you felt. Because no one asked your permission. I barged right in and pretty much demanded that you get my liver."

"Well, I barged into your life."

"Yea, you did."

Steve grabbed Danny's open shirt and pulled him closer. Danny laughed. His couch was not really made for easy person-to-person contact. He twisted, adjusting himself, wincing. "Only you would think you were a good present. You putz."

"But I am."

"Don't push your luck, mister."

Steve's nose twitched as he fought a grin. Clearly enjoying the moment, he let his best friend talk. Hell, bickering was basically foreplay.

"And if you push me, Steven, I'll put you in a headlock right here."

Now it was Steve's turn to roll his eyes. "You'd lose."

"Yea, right now, because I'm injured." Danny sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't do this the first time."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against Steve's half open mouth, registering the startled intake of breath from his friend. Danny slowly turned his head, brushing across Steve's jaw and then his neck.

"I just - maybe I'm not quite there yet." Danny whispered against warm skin.

Steve shivered. "Danny, it's okay. You don't have -"

"Yes, I do." Danny's mouth found its way back to Steve's. "But I wanna take it slow. Savor this."

Nodding, Steve wrapped his partner in a gentle bear hug. "I love you. I'm alive because of you."

Danny pushed away so he could look at Steve. "You're alive because you're strong."

"Strong?"

"And smart." Danny's nose wrinkled when he smiled. "I kinda like Steve the Science Guy."

"You do, huh?" Steve's eyes darted from Danny's mouth to his eyes and back. "What else do you like?"

"Maybe that's for me to know and you to find out."

"How did I not know Danny Williams played hard to get?"

"That's Detective Williams and -" Danny tilted his head. "There's a lot you don't know."

"Detective Williams, huh? That's how you wanna play this?" Steve straightened and let go of his partner, walking across the room. Toward the door.

Confused and a little flustered, Danny growled. "Hey where are you going?"

"Locking up." Steve double checked the front and back doors. "I don't want anyone barging in on me unwrapping my present."

* * *

 _To be continued...in your imagination...or maybe I'll write more some time soon..._


End file.
